Oculto en el tiempo
by Caittlyn
Summary: Su vida se torno en algo monótono y lleno de infelicidad, sin embargo siempre hay alguien que se encarga de darte aquello que tanto necesitas.


_****_**¡Hello!**

**Aquí de nuevo con otra historia, esta vez un One-shot un poco extraño, la idea me llegó de repente así que espero la disfruten. Puede que los personajes resulten un poco OoC, aún así espero recibir reviews de su parte. **

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo leer. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

****_Ninguna._

__**Advertencias:**

****_Un poco de OoC en los personajes.  
><em>

_**Oculto en el tiempo.**_

"_Nos equivocamos a menudo en el amor, a menudo herido, a menudo infeliz, pero soy yo quién vivió y no ser un ficticio, creado por mi orgullo."_

_George Sand._

— **0 —**

Navidad… fecha especial a la que se le pueden otorgar innumerables significados, para muchos a lo mejor la época de regalos, intercambios, fiestas… la excusa perfecta para embriagarse y celebrar sin represalia alguna.

Olvidando así, el verdadero significado de la fecha, compartir con la familia, amigos y seres queridos… una fecha de unión.

Por desgracia, para Sakura Haruno no era lo mismo, para ella no era nada más ni nada menos que un día cualquiera, en un mes cualquiera. Esas fiestas perdieron significado para ella hace mucho, sin embargo con ahínco trató en infinidad de ocasiones no perder el espíritu navideño. Siempre dándose cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo, su esposo siempre la dejaba sola, su trabajo y sus negocios importaban más que ella.

Sonrió con ironía, Sasuke siempre fue un hombre de actitud poco demostrativa, pero ahora prácticamente pasaba de ella, ignorándola por completo. Desde que se casaron no había pasado una navidad juntos y ella siempre se esmeraba por hacer una cena impecable, no obstante él, no se presentaba.

Cinco años de lo mismo y continuaba haciéndolo con la esperanza de que en algún momento él se presentara, sin obtener el menor resultado. Contemplaba la caída de los copos de nieve y el blanco cubría las copas de los árboles y las rejas de las casas, miró el reflejo de su rostro por la ventana empañada, sus ojos jade lucían tristes y su expresión no lucía mejor.

Realizar una cena navideña con la ilusión de que su esposo recordara que existía era realmente patético, se casó muy enamorada de ese hombre y pensó que todo sería diferente conforme la convivencia.

¡Error! Un gran y tremendo error.

Desde el comienzo de su compromiso supo que él no la amaba, que solamente lo hacía por presión de sus padres para mantener la fusión con sus empresas y necesitaban un lazo más fuerte que la amistad. Un matrimonio. Y esa fue la excusa para que la comprometieran con él, falló en su plan, ya que Sasuke siempre le demostró que por ella no sentía más cariño que el de una amiga.

Todo lo contrario con… con "él". Él siempre le demostró cuanto le importaba, cuanto la amaba y lo despreció, sin miramiento, sin tacto. Ahora se daba cuenta del gran error que cometió al dejar escapar al único hombre que en realidad la amó.

Ató su larga cabellera rosada en una coleta, arruinado así dos horas en el salón de belleza, limpio las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y clavó sus ojos en las llamas que emitía la chimenea.

El toque del timbre de la residencia la sacó de sus pensamientos depresivos, bufó con cansancio.

— ¿Quién puede ser? — se preguntó y se levantó del sofá con desgana, encaminándose hacia la puerta y la abrió…

…no se encontró a nadie, sólo escuchaba el sonido de la ventisca cortar el silencio y el frío golpearle el rostro.

— ¿Pero que demonios…? — dijo mirando hacia el suelo y percatándose del sobre en color rojo, que se encontraba sobre la pequeña alfombra que adornaba la entrada de su casa.

Lo tomó y entró de nuevo a la residencia, sin percibir como unos ojos carmesí la observaban.

**OoOoOoO**

Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, dispuesta a leer lo que decía la pequeña nota que contenía el sobre, no tenía remitente. Extrajo un pequeño papel en color amarillento, parecía pergamino, no le prestó mucha atención y sólo encontró escrita una dirección.

Sakura frunció el ceño, conocía ese lugar, se dio cuenta de que abajo tenía un pequeño apartado que decía:

_Ven a esta dirección a las 8:00 p.m. _

El desconcierto invadió su rostro, no obstante sus ojos jade se dirigieron hacia el reloj de muñeca, las 6:45 p.m. le tomaría cuando menos uno hora llegar hasta es lugar con el clima que presentaba la ciudad. Se encogió de hombros, no perdía nada con ir.

Se colocó sus zapatillas de tacón, tomó su abrigo, bolso y las llaves de su auto para después salir de su casa, dispuesta a descubrir quien le había enviado esa nota.

**OoOoOoO**

Le tomó exactamente una hora llegar hasta ahí, un hermoso jardín botánico muy famoso en Konoha y el cual llevaba años sin visitar. Caminaba por el sendero apenas cubierto de nieve, hasta que finalmente llegó una estructura metálica similar a la de un museo, le quedaba a escasos metros, sin embargo… se detuvo. Al contemplar la figura masculina que se alzaba frente a ella, una tenue iluminación en el lugar le permitía visualizar su silueta cubierta por una gabardina en color negro, además de su cabellera rubia. El hombre se encontraba dándole la espalda.

El hombre de cabellos rubios percibió su presencia y decidió girarse, la vio ahí, de pie estática; mirándolo.

A Sakura se le cortó la respiración en cuanto vio esos ojos azules, esos ojos que siempre la miraban de una manera dulce y amorosa. Él seguía teniendo esa mirada, aún a pesar de los años… su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos jade brillaron con incredulidad.

— Naruto… — susurró la pelirosa con asombro y alegría a la vez, él, le sonrió; como sólo él sabía hacerlo provocándole un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

— Hola, Sakura. — su voz sonaba mucho más grave de cómo la recordaba, su figura seguía haciendo atlética y rostro lucía mucho más atractivo de lo que recordaba, tal parecía que los años le habían favorecido mucho más que a ella.

Naruto podía escuchar el latir desbocado del corazón de Sakura, contemplaba su grácil figura, su rostro continuaba igual de hermoso y su cabellera lacea y sedosa. La amó desde el instante en que la vio en aquel parque, se acercó a ella con parsimonia y con sutileza acarició su rostro, su piel cremosa y fina le transmitía la calidez que su cuerpo necesitaba.

— Tú me enviaste la nota. — esa no era una pregunta, si no más bien una afirmación por parte de la pelirosa, que no se opuso ante la caricia del rubio. Éste sólo asintió, su esencia le embriagaba, esa por la que había esperado desde hace años, desde su existencia en este mundo.

Olía a jazmín.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella en un murmullo, su voz sonó débil. Desvió la mirada evitando los ojos azules de Naruto que la examinaban de manera minuciosa.

— Porque, aún a pesar del tiempo y la circunstancias… sigo amándote. — respondió pacientemente, sonriéndole con ternura. Sakura elevó rápidamente la mirada y sus ojos azules no mentían, su forma de mirarla era la misma que en ese entonces… cuando lo rechazó…

— Soy una mujer casada. — fue lo único que pudo decir, increíblemente Naruto rió en forma baja y sexy, provocándole un nuevo rubor en sus mejillas.

— Pero no una feliz. — rebatió el rubio con calma, acomodando unos mechones rosas que se escaparon de su coleta, producto de la pequeña brisa que se desató en ese momento. Ella lo miró con asombro, ¿Cómo lo sabía? — Lo sé porque tus ojos me lo dicen. — respondió él, ¿es que acaso leía la mente?

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos en una delicada caricia y se acercó a ella rozando sus labios, fue un roce lento y cálido, su corazón se aceleró y un pequeño calor nació en la boca de su estómago.

Posó sus pequeñas manos sobre su fuerte pecho y correspondió a su beso, era un beso dulce y tierno, libre de brusquedad y ansia, no como los de… los de Sasuke…

Se separaron por falta de aliento y sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sentía el aliento de él sobre sus labios, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— Dime… que no sentiste nada con este beso. — manifestó él, en tono bajo y sumamente ronco, clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

— Naruto… — musitó ella con suavidad, finalmente abriendo sus ojos y contemplándolo.

— Pídeme que me vaya y lo haré, no volveré a molestarte nunca. — continúo el rubio, podía percibir zozobra en su voz, aún a pesar de su postura pacífica.

Una angustia invadió su corazón y le dolió pensar, en no volver a verlo jamás. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de la felicidad que sintió al verlo ahí, parado frente a ella, ni del hecho de que desde hace mucho tiempo deseó que fuese él quién dormía a su lado y no Sasuke.

De cómo había extrañado el sonido de su voz y su dulce mirada, había tratado tantas veces encontrar en Sasuke una pizca de su actitud. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, que siempre lo amo y sólo se dejó deslumbrar por el porte y actitud narcisista de su esposo, dejando de lado lo que verdaderamente importaba.

— No, no quiero que te vayas. — expresó con decisión Sakura, provocando una amplia sonrisa en el rubio que la miraba complacido — Pero… — dudó por un momento la pelirosa.

— Sasuke… — dijo Naruto como leyendo su pensamiento, ella asintió.

— Debo… arreglar las cosas con él. — habló avergonzada la chica y desviando la mirada, Naruto sonrió con ternura y la tomó por la quijada con suavidad, logrando así que ésta lo mirara.

— Esperaré el tiempo que necesites. — le dijo él y luego depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de Sakura y un brillo se instaló en sus hermosos ojos jade.

Se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez demostrando el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro, ese que Sakura descubrió recientemente y que se había negado a reconocer tiempo atrás, pero ahora no cabía duda. Lo amaba. Y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo, no por orgullo o ilusión, terminaría con su falso matrimonio de una vez por todas.

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando se despidieron, no sin antes prometer que se verían nuevamente pero esta vez, para iniciar una vida juntos. Naruto observó como Sakura se marchaba en su auto, sus ojos azules repentinamente cambiaron de color a un extraño color carmesí.

Había esperado mucho tiempo por ella… no la perdería, no en esta vida.

_**Fin…**_


End file.
